


Thanks, Carl Sagan

by beam me up bitch (danteasers)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Babies, Bookstore AU, Cuties, Fluff, James Kirk - Freeform, M/M, Omfg au, Sass, Sassy smol Spock kicks ass, Space Husbands, Spock - Freeform, Too fluffy, love these two, love this, my favs, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/beam%20me%20up%20bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock meet while wanting the same copy of The Cosmos by Carl Sagan. Fighting over books ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Carl Sagan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of irl experience because I fought over a book in the store with a person I have never met and of course my mind went to "IMAGINE YOUR OTP" so here you go. Enjoy the thing!!!
> 
> Also I'm finally off hiatus because I've been so busy this year but yep I will probably post more regularly to danteasers but yeah <3 u all

Spock narrowed his eyes as he felt a tug on the other side of the book he was attempting to remove from the shelf. Not just any book, but the last copy of _The Cosmos._ By Carl Sagan, of course.

 _And who, exactly, thought they were good enough to place their uneducated, Terran hands on one of the finest works concerning cosmology that has ever been written?_ Spock contemplated bitterly to himself. The Vulcan stood up, straightened his tunic, and rounded the end of the bookshelf to face his challenger. 

The man on the other side of the bookshelf was muttering angrily to himself, and clutching the book in hand. Spock cleared his throat to get the other’s attention, and the (admittedly attractive) blonde man turned around abruptly. 

“Excuse me,” Spock said smoothly. “I believe that is my book.” He reached his hand out, beckoning to the other man. 

The shorter Terran tightened his hold on the book, glaring aggressively. “Well, I have it now, pointy. Better luck next time.” 

Spock’s eyebrows shot towards his bangs. “As I made physical contact with the book precisely 2.74 seconds before you, I would suggest that you relinquish the book to me. What is that Terran expression that might apply to this situation?” Spock thought for a minute. “Oh yes. That’s it. Finders keepers.” He reached for the book again. 

Now that had definitely, to use another human expression, had definitely “ticked off” the other. 

“Now listen here, Vulcan.” The man stood up on his toes, attempting to look taller. “If I want to read Carl Sagan, I'll be damned if I don't read Carl Sagan.” He poked Spock in the chest. His attempts to intimidate him failed, mostly because he was rather aesthetically pleasing and any human that reads literature about the study of cosmology is naturally, slightly less illogical than the average Terran. But Spock wasn’t about to let that stop him. 

“Seeing as you are shorter than me, your intimidation tactics are not succeeding.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ll still fight you! I want this book!!” 

Spock tried not show his slight amusement. This human’s demeanor was rather adorable. He composed himself, straightening his clothes again and pursing his lips. “I would suggest you give me the novel, human, unless you would rather me remove it from your person.” 

_I would also like to remove the clothes from your person._ Spock thought. 

“Dammit man, do you know who I am? I’m Captain James T. Kirk, of the U.S.S Enterprise, and I will kick your ass if you don't let me have this book.” 

“Ass kicking, hm?” Spock raised one eyebrow, while the captain nodded in earnest, puffing out his chest and trying to look menacing. Due to his shorter stature, this obviously had no effect upon the Vulcan.

 _I could think of other things I'd rather have him do to my ass._ Spock blushed at his irrational thoughts.

And damn, if this wasn't hot Spock didn't know what was. He was arguing over his favorite book with an extremely attractive man. Who also happened to be a captain. Of a starship.

Well, Spock did own about four copies of this book. And it couldn't hurt to give the very alluring James Kirk a chance to read his favorite novel.

“Well, sir, or _Captain Kirk_ ,” Spock said in a patronizing voice. Jim rolled his eyes. “I am afraid I cannot argue with the threat of, as you said, ‘kicking my ass,’ as you seem to be a formidable opponent I graciously give this book to you. May I see it for a moment beforehand?”

The blonde, although suspicious, handed the novel over willingly. Spock took a slip of paper out of his pocket, along with the usual starfleet-regulation ballpoint pen out of his pocket (he kept another five in his lab of course). He scribbled something down, and stuck it in the book. 

“I suppose, as it is only logical, you should enjoy this book. After all, I have enjoyed it many times, as I own four copies at home.” 

“Idiot.” Jim said back, smiling and rolling his eyes. Spock frowned. “Isn't it illogical or something for you Vulcans to own things in excess? And if you already own four copies, why do you need another?”

“I suppose so, Captain. But I always have enjoyed this book far too much, and the various covers with multiple galaxies on them contribute to the aesthetic in my home.” Spock handed the book over.

Jim nodded. “I can see why you might have some aesthetic attraction to the cover. I think it's pretty.” Spock noticed the blush on his cheeks, and in return he could feel a slight green flush come to his own. 

They stood there for a while awkwardly, until Jim cleared his throat.“I hope I'm not keeping you for too long, you probably have more important things to do anyways.” Spock thought he saw the red in the other’s cheeks become more vibrant in hue. 

_I could talk to you for hours._ Spock thought. He took the Captain’s comment as cue to leave.

“I hope you enjoy your new book immensely, Captain Kirk.” Spock said nodding graciously towards the shorter man. He strode off, hoping that the other would find his message. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Jim was trying to concentrate on the book, but his mind was elsewhere. Mainly the very, very attractive Vulcan he had met while squabbling over said book. He didn't even know the guy’s name.

 _Damn_. He thought. _I don't think he liked me much. But I can't stop thinking about him._ He halfheartedly turned to the last page of his book, to find a slip of paper. 

It read: 

452-3584  
Spock <3

Jim giggled to himself a bit. He didn't assume the guy had a human name, but he certainly didn't expect something like Spock. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

It was picked up on the first ring.

“Yes, this is Spock speaking. How may I assist you?”

“Why hello there Mr. Spock. This is Jim. You know, the book guy.” 

“Ah yes. You. How did you enjoy the novel?” 

“I liked it, but my favorite part was the ending.” 

“Fascinating. I find it very illogical to have a preference when it comes to the timeline in a piece of literature. What differentiated one part from the other?”

“Your number, idiot. I found your number.” Jim rolled his eyes.


End file.
